Ice and Fire
by Yamiyo.Darknight
Summary: Based on the song EXEC FLIP FUSIONSPHERE: A young man decides to go to a cursed mansion of ice, only to discover the inhabitant of the place. He decides to befriend them, when maybe that inhabitant isn't so human... Rated T cuz I can't remember if there's any cursing or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Yamiyo again~! :D This is another collab, this time with username ItalianCrybaby! This is based on a song from AR Tonelico (the songs are freaking awesome! Go look them up!). Particularly the song EXEC_FLIP_FUSIONSPHERE. Has a great story. We decided to use America and England for this one. It's mostly fluffeh stuff...but there's some drama. So yea. ^^;**

**ItalianCrybaby is playing as Alfred and I'm playing Arthur. Yus.**

**Just so everyone knows, this series is complete, however we are going to be mean and only post when we reach a certain amount of comments because we're just evil that way. So for this chapter, we're going for 20 comments~! Anon comments count too!**

**There's a total of 4 chapters (short I know) but we're gonna go for it anyways.**

**Favorites, Reviews, and Follows will be much appreciated and will be credited in the future 3 chapters.**

**But here is chapter one to start with! **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Alfred Jones was in trouble once again. He didn't mean to completely destroy the village's loading cart. If his twin brother Matthew only agreed to accompany him to explore the cave he discovered, then he never would have teased Matthew about the weird game he made up; then Matthew wouldn't have chased him around with a huge "L" shaped stick, causing Alfred to run into the cart at full speed and smashing it to bits. He tried explaining it to the leaders but they just wouldn't listen to the excuses of an adventurer. Now he had to go collect wood and make a new one.

Ever since Alfred was little, he longed for adventure. He yearned to explore places no one had ever gone before. People thought Alfred was odd for having such aspirations. After all, he was just a poor villager from a barren land. This land was all Alfred had known. He was just too naive and childish to go out on his own.

Alfred tried his best to ignore their hurtful opinions with smiles and confident (yet mostly obnoxious) remarks. He knew that one day he would make something of himself one day and he hoped he could bring back something to support the people living on this wasted land. Someday, he would be seen as a hero and a savior to these people.

Alfred was in the outer parts of the village, savaging for things that would help him make a new cart, when he overheard one of the elders speaking to the children.

"Now listen well, children. This story is quite old, and was passed down from our ancestors from many years ago." An old man started, his voice drawing the kids' attention. "Many many years ago, there was a war going on. Many people were sad because they were losing their families and loved ones. The war had been started by a man who was very cruel and don't know how to love anyone. He decided that he would make everyone miserable with him. His lover had betrayed him to marry another, and he was going to make everyone pay for it. He killed many innocent people with spells that summoned demons and monsters. The gods, however, did not approve of this at all. Because he had decided to freeze his heart to humanity, he would suffer the consequences of it.

His magic was sealed away, his home and his body were turned to ice. He was locked away in that icy prison to suffer alone for eternity as punishment..."

"Grandpa, that's just a story isn't it?" One child asked curiously.

"Perhaps, child. Perhaps."

Alfred remembered hearing about the war that left their land in the state it was in now, but the story about this cruel man was completely new to him. He couldn't help but feel a little eager to hear more.

"What do you mean by _perhaps_?" Alfred asked the old man.

The old man glanced at Alfred and laughed softly. "This story has been passed down for a long time. Even if it was true, who knows how much the facts could have been twisted. IF it were true. There's no real knowledge of this anyways."

"Ehhhh? Grandpa! You mean you don't know?" a child asked in surprise.

"I may be old, little one, but that does not mean I know everything." he laughed again. He glanced at Alfred and his gaze became more stern. "However, boy, if it were true, I would advise you to stay away from that area. You never know what could happen. Do not go there, boy, unless you wish yourself to be killed."

And now Alfred's interest had peaked. "What area? What's over there that's so dangerous?! Just so I… uh… know what area to stay clear of." Alfred tried not to sound as excited as he was but he couldn't help it. This was sounding more and more like a great exploration opportunity, and he'd be damned if he didn't take a hold of it.

The old man didn't reply for a moment, suspicious of Alfred's sudden interest, but decided to finally answer. "Well, it's up in those mountains on the other side of this area where all the plants (and just about any sign of life) is dead. Everyone avoids going over there, and despite your...curiosity...I would suggest that you ESPECIALLY stay away." He stood up and stood close up front of Alfred, pointing a finger into his face. "I'm telling you this for your own good, boy. Anyone who has gone there, never returned. Stay away from there at all times!"

"Hehe. No problem mister!" Alfred laughed nervously as he backed away from the threatening finger. "Anyways I have some work I gotta finish so I'll just be leaving you now." Alfred gave the man a quick salute before he gathered his supplies and dashed off.

Alfred felt fueled with excitement as he ran home. This was just too good to be true. He finally found the adventure he was looking for. An adventure that not only linked together past wars and his village, but one that also promised danger and mystery.

Amongst all this happiness and excitement, Alfred also felt a bit frustrated with himself. This area was so close to the village, but it looked so dull and uninteresting that he would have never thought to go exploring there. Well, now it didn't seem so dull and uninteresting. And Alfred couldn't wait start his adventure.

"Almost... there!" Alfred huffed.

After a lot of begging, Alfred was able to convince Matthew to take over his punishment. He was always getting mistaken for Alfred anyways, so it wasn't like people would be able to tell the difference. Once Matthew had agreed, Alfred ran out of there faster you could blink. But running full speed out of the village and up a mountain was not one of Alfred's brightest ideas (not that he had many to begin with).

Once at the top, Alfred collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Oh god Mattie's right. I am so out of shape." Alfred thought aloud.

After taking a moment to breathe, Alfred looked around to examine his surroundings. Alfred's eyes grew wide when he saw the other side of the mountain. It was worse off than where he lived. Absolutely dead and grey. The land seemed to give off a chill that made Alfred shiver. Then right in the middle of it all was a huge mansion, although it looked more like an ice fortress. As Alfred made his way down he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. It was so beautiful. The sunlight reflected off of the crystals causing it to reflect a rainbow of colors that danced around in mid air. How could something so extravagant be dangerous?

Alfred stopped in front of the mansion.

_"I'm telling you this for your own good, boy. Anyone who has gone there, never returned." _The words from the old man echoed in Alfred's head. Alfred shook his head. "There's was no way I'm gonna turn back now." He said. And with that, he pushed open the double doors and walked inside the ice mansion.

_It had been many years since he'd heard the sound of a door creaking. The slow but sure squeaking of what used to be wood as it was pushed to swing aside. But how was this so? Nobody came to this accursed place. Only he remained. It had been that way for…so long. How many years now?_

_200? 2,000? It could've been 2,000,000 for all he knew. It was still as silent as usual. He was still as alone as he was all those years ago. There would be no change in that. The gods had seen to it._

_The gods. If he could have sneered, he would. Damn them for cursing him with this frozen, icy body. He couldn't do anything. He didn't mind being alone, or being made of ice for that matter. It was just that he could only sit where he was on his frozen "throne", unable to move so much as the tip of his finger._

_If only he could read again, or write again, just as he used to all those years ago when he was "alive". Apparently, those gods were determined to make him as miserable as possible as to take away even the smallest satisfactions._

_His thoughts paused again as he heard footsteps echo in the distance. Footsteps? There wasn't another foolish person here was there? No one had set foot in the area for many years. What was that he was feeling? Fear? Surprise? Suspicion? Who would dare to set foot in his icy kingdom?_

Alfred walked into the icy fortress gaping at the sight before him. The entrance was embellished with grand columns reaching up to a high ceiling which was carved with many beautiful details. A large staircase split and turned onto different floors of the mansion. Paintings, artwork, and candle holders hung on the walls and above it all was a chandelier. Ice covered every inch of the decor but that only made it more beautiful. The reflection off the ice made the everything seem so alive. Alfred walked around turning his have every which way trying to absorb all of the sights before him.

"This isn't scary at all!" Alfred said to himself as he walked down the grand hall. "Haha. Not that a great adventurer like myself would ever be afra..."

"_**Whoooooooooo!**_" Just then a great gust of wind blew through the mansion creating a loud eerie sound.

"Yipe!" Alfred squeaked and ducked into the room he was closest to. "Oh my god! What was that?! Are there ghosts living here?! There can't be ghosts here... Right?!" Alfred continued to ramble to himself and backed up farther into the room before he almost tripped over something. Alfred looked to see what it was.

Lying on the ground was a corpse preserved by ice. The head was positioned a bit oddly as if the person had fallen and broken their neck. Upon seeing the sight Alfred screamed, ran out the room, and down to the end of the hallway.

_Now he heard a scream. This person obviously wasn't very brave. He ran the voice through his head again. Male. Young. Perhaps in his early 20's? What was someone like that doing here, in a place that most people would have avoided in the beginning? He began to wonder what this person looked like. A scrawny little farm boy? Or perhaps a tailor? He wasn't sure, and his imagination wasn't serving him too well at the moment. Perhaps time had taken that ability away as well._

_Thinking about the scream again, he sighed inwardly. He'd seen a corpse. Some of the previous visitors had died (or so he guessed) from fright of seeing them (the corpses), or running away from them and slipping down the icy stairs. Any that made it to his room and found him typically took off running, fearing he would use magic on them or curse them._

_Hah! As if! The gods had taken that away from him. He was sure they'd heard the legend. Perhaps their memory was just as horrible as their smarts. This boy…he wondered if they would find him and run away as well._

Alfred continued to scream and run down the hallway until it opened up into what appeared to be the largest room in the mansion. Alfred skidded to a halt. Alfred clutched a hand over his chest and tried to even out his breathing.

Ever since he was little he had a pathological fear of ghosts. His father convinced him that they were real and that they were determined to eat their souls.

Alfred looked up to examine the room he had ended up in. There were tall wide windows on either side of the room. It was a very spacious room and the windows made it look more open. Finally Alfred's eyes landed on the front of the room. There sitting on a grand throne was a frozen figure. But this one was different from the corpse he saw. Something about this one seemed very alive!

Without a second thought, Alfred threw himself at the feet of the figure, not daring to look up. "Oh please, ghost person, spare meeeee! I was only looking for an awesome adventure and I didn't mean to trespass on your land!... Well I kinda did, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'm soo sorry so please _PLEASE_ don't eat my soul!"

_Had he been able to, he would have scoffed. Eat his soul? So this was the moron who had managed to get through this icy place? "I don't eat souls!" He wanted to scream at the moron before him. As if he ate souls. Disgusting. Just because he was a "monster" frozen in this place didn't mean he ate souls._

_He stared at the young man in front of him. Blonde. Blue eyes shining with fear. This one was rather interesting in appearance. Why was he here? He was so terrified of the place, or so it seemed. So why?_

_He couldn't figure it out. Everyone had been warned about the place. Yet this one had come here. Was it a dare of some sort? Adventure…that was what he had mentioned. If he wanted an adventure, why didn't he just leave his home and travel around? Why did he come to this place? _

_Why?_

Alfred stayed there for another minute or two, waiting for a response. When he received none, he chanced a look up at the figure before him. Alfred's eyes grew wide and he gasped. He wished he had taken a better look at the person before him.

"Whoa…" Alfred spoke softly. The man sitting elegantly on the throne was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Alfred now knew what made this man seem so alive. His green eyes were mesmerizing and held so much life… yet they looked sad.

"Heh, sorry. I guess I made a right fool of myself." Alfred stood up and gave the man a bashful look. "You most certainly aren't a ghost."

"You most certainly aren't a ghost," _the man said._

_Of course he wasn't a ghost! He wasn't transparent and he sure as hell couldn't move. As much as he'd have liked to so he could throttle the fool._

_Oh how much he wanted to say something to this bloody idiot. How he wanted to rant and rave and tell him to leave and…_

_Did he want him to leave?_

_This was the first time he'd had someone in his presence for what seemed like millions of years. And now he had someone here. After being lonely the whole time. Wait. Did he just think he was lonely. No. No. NO! That was just a silly unwanted thought. It didn't mean anything._

_Still, that bashful look was amusing. How innocent this childish man was. He was APOLOGIZING to the person who had killed many people in a rage. He was APOLOGIZING to someone who was feared. _

_Why?_

Only silence reached the villager's ears. Alfred realized that the man couldn't answer him. He examined him carefully. Alfred loved his messy blond hair and the thick eyebrows that framed his bright emerald eyes. Looking into the frozen man's eyes was when Alfred caught something. This man's eyes seemed to flash. Like he wanted to say something to Alfred but just couldn't. "Ah, I guess you can't answer me. But it's good that you can still hear me." Alfred gave him a bright smile. "I guess it's true what they say. Eyes are doors to your spirit… no wait soul! To your soul!" Alfred laughed and gave his award-winning smile. He always gave that smile when he was trying to charm his way out of trouble. "Anyways, your eyes are so expressive. Now I just have to decipher what they are trying to say."

_"Eyes are the windows to one's soul," he wanted to correct him._

"Anyways, your eyes are so expressive."

_Were they? Were they truly expressive as this apparent idiot said? If they were, then he should have been able to sense his irritation with his presence._

"Now I just have to decipher what they are trying to say."

_**As if you could. Why would you trespass here to come find me. If you came to find me…There's so much I want to say to you…**_

_**Like get the hell out of here.**_

_This blonde was so irritating. Why wasn't he tearing out of the room with fear, screaming his head off before slipping and killing himself like all the others. Why wasn't he screaming about being cursed or tormented._

_**Why are you here? Why don't you fear me?**_

Alfred took a minute to look around the room again. "This room doesn't have as much stuff as your other rooms do." Alfred noted. "There isn't as much to see. It must get pretty lonely here... I wonder if that's why you look so sad."

_**I look sad?**_ _He wondered, confused about the statement. _

_Sad._

_Sad…_

_Why sad? Why choose that word? _

_Not angry._

_Sad._

_He couldn't understand it. No. It didn't make any sense to him at all. Actually, being told that he looked sad angered him. Why should __he__ look sad? Yes, he was alone in this place, but there were no idiots to bother him._

_Well, except for the one here now._

_But there was peace and quiet and he could spend time thinking to himself about everything._

_He did not understand at all. How dare this human…this child say things like this to him. If he could speak, he would tell him to go to hell. If he could move, he would shove this man out of his way and kick him out of his precious mansion._

_**Leave!**_ _He wanted to scream_. _**Stop muddling my thoughts!**_

Alfred looked out the window and saw the sun hanging low in the sky. "Oh dammit! Mattie's gonna be pissed. I'm supposed to be home before sunset." Alfred frantically ran his hand through his hair. "I really enjoyed meeting you! Sorry to cut our meeting so short." Alfred turned and started to run out of the room. He almost lost his footing on the ice when he tried to turn back and said, "Oh and I promise to come back tomorrow! See ya later!" Alfred gave a smile and salute before running out of the room towards home.

"See you later..."

_This man had to be insane. Quite so, in fact. No one was sane enough to come back to this place. No one._

_He sighed internally and prayed that he wouldn't come back. Or...what was that? Did he really want him to come back? Sure, company was nice...but this man was loud and obnoxious and..._

_He was kind._

* * *

**Remember! 20 comments! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Yamiyo again~! **

**ItalianCrybaby is playing as Alfred and I'm playing Arthur. Yus.**

**Didn't get 20 comments but I'm impatient and decided to say screw it and post them all. Yea. For you readers out there who actually care.**

**Like the ones who are getting credited down below. They ones who were nice enough to comment, fav, follow, whateverz. Yea.**

**Thanks to wutai flea, skye 1412, and Xxx-ForgottenSecret-xxX for following the story~!**

**Thanks to 0X0PaNdA HeRo0X0, and Dogsrule for faving the story~!**

** Tragos: Special thanks to you for reviewing~! :D We didn't get 20 reviews but I decided to continue anyways.**

** Dogsrule: Ty for the review~! :D But...I think we already talked about this earlier so Imma not reply to this one lol**

** SoraChiistar: Thanks so much! I was hoping for 20 comments but apparently that wasn't doable... ;w; here's the rest of the story for awesome ppl like you!**

**Here we present Chapter 2~!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_It wasn't a normal day for Arthur to wonder about whether or not someone was going to visit him. He normally sat and thought to himself about his past. The betrayal. The reddened rage. The killings. The sealing. Those memories made him seethe with anger and regret._

_Why hadn't he been allowed to seek his revenge? He'd given his heart out, he'd treasured that person. They'd turned around and stabbed him in the back. Quite literally. They attempted to kill him to be with their new lover. Why should the gods have expected him to do nothing? Why should anyone have been allowed to love when he himself was ripped of that right? He hated them. The people and those damned gods who had done this to him._

_The area around him was now dead, and while he hated it, he relished in the sight. He had killed off the area so no one could live off it. To make them suffer and pay for what happened to him. Why should it live to serve the selfish people's needs and wants? They had to right to want it. They had no right to need it. _

_Those thoughts quickly vanished at the sound of the door creaking again._

_Had he come back after all?_

Alfred carefully made his way back into the mansion. After almost falling over several times on the ice the day before, Alfred decided that it would be best if he walked carefully through the halls. He felt just as nervous and excited as he had the day before. Alfred couldn't explain it, but he just felt so drawn to this person he found.

Alfred stopped before entering the room. He quickly tried to fix his cowlick (or Nantucket as he liked to call it) to no avail. Alfred decided to leave it as it was, took a deep breath, and waltzed into the room.

Seeing the man caused a great grin to spread across Alfred's face. "You're here!" Alfred said as walked over to the throne. "I was afraid that I had dreamt you up!" Alfred laughed.

_He watched the man as he came in, seeming cheerful as ever. He HAD decided to come back after all. What a surprise. _

_And he didn't feel any sarcasm with that thought either. Something was obviously wrong with him. And that blonde man too._

_Why did he come back?_

_**I want to speak to you.**_

_That thought lingered for a moment before he shook it off. Or tried to. That pang in his chest hadn't gone away._

"Your eyes look softer today." Alfred noted. "I hope that means you're happy to see me." Alfred laughed again.

_Again he felt himself sadden. This fool came here to speak with him... Didn't he have friends or family to go speak with? They should be more important than a cursed murderer._

Alfred looked up and notice something written on top of the throne.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND**

"Arthur Kirkland..." Alfred read aloud. Alfred gasped, maybe a bit too dramatically. "Your name is Arthur!" Alfred said excitedly. He probably missed it the day before because of the dim lighting. "Well, your name certainly suits you. And now I have a name to place with that handsome face of yours." Alfred teased lightly.

_He'd have blushed from that compliment, but no color could rush to his face. Yes, his name was Arthur, but what meaning did that have anymore when he could not speak or write or introduce himself._

_It was just syllables and letters and words to him now. Nothing else._

_"You're an over dramatic fool." He wanted to say. "Stop acting like everything about me is so important."_

"Well now I know your name, but I don't think I ever told you mine." Alfred bowed playfully before Arthur and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alfred F. Jones. Soon to be greatest explorer to ever live. And I bet you will never be able to guess what the F stands for."

_**You say that like I can answer.**__ Arthur thought to himself with a sigh._

_**What an eccentric man. He's so childish. What does he think he's doing? Explorer? Hah! As if!**_

_And yet it was amusing to watch him as he paraded himself to be a seemingly great person._

"I bet you are way off! So I'll just tell you. My middle name is Freedom... My mother was the one who thought of it." Alfred felt his smile soften at the memory of his mother. "She said that she knew I wouldn't be bound to this barren land my whole life. She said one day I would be able to break free and I'd be relieved of any troubles. She even said that she knew I would explore new places and find amazing discoveries and find a place where I can feel free..."

"I miss her a lot. Dad passed away before Mattie and I were born, and momma worked herself to death taking care of us." Alfred felt himself growing quieter. "It's just my brother Matthew and me now. We take care of each other. The people back home love Mattie (even if they can't remember his name half the time). But I always tend to get in trouble with the townsfolk. I'm kinda like the village idiot to them." Alfred felt tears begin to prick his eyes. He blinked them away and looked up to give Arthur a smile. "I never talked to anyone about that before. Not even Mattie. I guess mom was right. I did find a place where I feel free."

_So this boy was lonelier than he'd originally thought. So why had he been all smiles talking to him? It wasn't like he could respond to what he was currently being told. As much as he'd like to..._

_He wanted to tell him that he wasn't as much of an idiot as he thought he was...that he wasn't a troublesome person. He also wanted to tell him that this wasn't the place to come to get rid of his problems._

_He sighed internally again._

_Damn this curse for not letting him help this man._

_Help him?_

_Yes, he wanted to help him._

Alfred tried to figure out what emotions where dancing behind Arthur's eyes. "It must be hard not being able to talk. I wish I could learn more about you." Alfred looked carefully at Arthur to see what his appearance told him. He was dressed in clothing far better than anything Alfred owned, yet it looked simpler than the rest of the mansion. Alfred would have thought that if someone took such great lengths to make this place look so grandiloquent than they would have tried to dress in the same manner. "You look a lot more simpler than the rest of your home... Don't get me wrong! You still look amazing for someone who can't move an inch, but whoever decorated this place must have been really pompous."

_Again, a small flame of rage ran through him. Yes, the person who had decorated the place HAD been pompous...and a traitor. He didn't want to think about the damn bastard who had helped lead him to his downfall. He wanted to throw something just to get rid of the anger that had started to boil in him again. How could he get rid of this anger when he was trapped like this? Condemned to this damn chair for all time._

Alfred began to survey the room, hoping to find something that would tell him more about Arthur. On the corner of the room was a wall shaped oddly. Alfred approached it and noticed that the wall was actually a hidden door left slightly ajar. The door was placed in a way that it could easily be missed. As if someone tried to make the room hidden.

Alfred peered inside. This room was very different than the rest of the mansion. There were no embellishments just... Books! Rows upon rows of them. Two cushioned arm chairs were placed in the middle of the room next to the frozen fireplace. In the corner was a desk riddled with parchment, quills, and empty inkwells.

"Haha! Dude I should have known that you where the bookworm type!" Alfred shouted back to Arthur. "You give off that well-educated kind of vibe."

_**Bookworm! Honestly! He could've chosen a better word to use. And how dare he start going through his house without permission!**__ Not like he could tell him yes or no anyways...but still! He could have still asked about it. _

_He began to panic._

_There was his journal in there. The things he wrote when he was still "alive". He wouldn't find them would he? He would surely hate him._

_Hate him?_

_Why was he so concerned about that? Everyone hated him? What did it matter if someone new happened to hate him? _

_It did matter to him, though. This was the first time someone hadn't run away in terror of him. The first time that someone had bothered to talk to him and interact with him, even if he couldn't do the same for them. _

_**Don't find it. Please don't find it.**_

Alfred decided that this room was the second best thing he had ever found. The first being Arthur, of course. Books on history, books on leadership, and a whole section of just storybooks. The storybooks were the ones that were the most worn out, like they had been read more than the others. One of them was a fairytale book and looked quite old and beaten up. Alfred wondered if this had been one of Arthur's favorite books. Arthur must miss reading a lot. Then a sudden idea struck Alfred. He grabbed the book and hid it behind his back before walking back to Arthur.

"Oh Arthur~! Guess what I found!" Alfred said in a sing song voice.

_**You ask me like I can answer you. **_

_**But did you...did you find what I feared you would find?**_  
_He frowned on the inside and tried to will himself to stop thinking about what could be happening._

"I found..." Alfred paused for a dramatic effect and then pulled out the book "A fairytale book!" Alfred gave Arthur a prideful grin. He couldn't help it. He felt proud of himself and discovery. "My awesome exploration skills lead me to this book and I thought 'Since Arthur can't read his books I could read them to him!'"

_**It's not...It's not it. **_

_He felt relieved that his secrets hadn't been discovered...Yet. It was too early to be relieved._

_What if he found it later? What if he hated him after seeing it and never came back?_

_He began to wonder if this encounter with Alfred was just something the gods had decided to do to make him more miserable. It was completely plausible. _

_He looked at the book held before him and immediately felt a feeling of nostalgia at the sight of it. It was a book given to him as a child that he'd always read. He wanted to smile._

_This person had gone out of his way to look through his house, but not to rob him of his things. He was trying to ENTERTAIN him._

_This man was surely more kind than he'd originally thought. _

"Alright so let's crack open this baby and get to reading." Alfred made sure to treat the book with much care as he opened it. He was always scolded for being a klutz and was rough with things. But this was Arthur's book he held in his hands and it was probably even one of his most cherished books. So he had to treat it with care.

Alfred began to read. He wasn't very big on reading so he stumbled over a few words. But he tried to make up for it by reading as loudly and as clearly as possible. Alfred became engrossed with the story. It had dragons, princesses, and best of all… HEROS! Alfred couldn't help but gasp at the dramatic parts and make little comments here and there.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The End." Alfred finished. There was a long pause as Alfred processed the story in his head. It was such an odd feeling to be so absorbed in a book one second and then just thrown back into reality the next. Alfred looked back at Arthur. Sitting with such elegance on his throne. Arthur looked like he would fit a princess role. Someone who would be independent, opinionated, lovely… beautiful. "Heh, thank you for letting me read this story with you." Alfred laughed nervously as he tried not to blush.

_Arthur couldn't reply. He wanted to so much now. How had it come down to this when he'd wanted the man to leave not long before. He wanted to thank him for reading to him, since he wasn't able to anymore. He had a way with his speaking, even though it was clumsy and overly loud. He knew where to be dramatic, when to be soft-spoken...  
He seemed to have appreciated the stories as well. He could tell when he'd continuously gasped at some climactic part in the stories. This was someone he could tolerate._

"Heh, thank you for letting me read this story to you," _he'd said._

_**No. Thank you.**_

"I wonder if a story could be written about us? I would be the hero and you would definitely be the strong willed maiden in distress." Alfred teased.

_**Maiden is distress my arse. As if I would ever allow myself to be put into the role of someone needing to be rescued!**_

_Kind but an idiot._

"Oh don't give me that look." Alfred joked. "You know you would fit the role perfectly. The fair, beautiful, opinionated princess… that's you." Alfred pointed to Arthur," …is rescued from a terrible prison by a strong, dashing, humble, heroic man.… that's me!" Alfred gave a heroic laugh and struck a pose. "But of course, the princess is just as valiant as the hero. Because she is the one who drives the hero to be the best he can possibly be and in the process saves him from loneliness."

_He wanted to retort that idiotic comment, but as Alfred continued, he felt himself growing embarrassed. He would honestly say that to his face? When he didn't even know him?_

_He wouldn't say any of those things if he knew what he'd done. But he knew the story...and he was here, but maybe he didn't understand. Maybe he didn't believe it. Maybe he was one of those idealistic fools who believed that there was good in everybody._

_He saddened again, the joy he'd felt gone and he just wanted this man to not hate him; to not find out about his shadowed past._

"Uh oh" Alfred mumbled to himself. He looked out the window and saw the setting sun. "It's getting late again…" Alfred said quietly. Alfred felt a dull ache in his chest. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Arthur. "Uh, let me just put this back." Alfred was just stalling. He wanted to stay here with Arthur as long as possible. Alfred grabbed the book and went to put it back in its proper place. Alfred placed it back on the shelf he found it. As he made his way back to the throne room Alfred saw a book on top of the cluttered desk. With curiosity getting the best of him, Alfred picked up the book. He felt his eyes grow wide when he discovered it wasn't just any book. It was a journal! He wondered if Arthur would be upset with him if he read it. Alfred didn't want to upset his new friend but it was just too tempting. This was his chance to learn all about Arthur. Who he is and what he did with his life. Maybe Alfred could find a way to break this curse Arthur was under.

Alfred pocketed the book and made sure it was well hidden before walking back to Arthur.

_He had to leave again. Somehow it bothered him and made him feel relieved. If he was gone, he didn't have to worry about him finding it...But if he was gone, he would be alone again..._

_He sighed inwardly. Why did he feel so conflicted about this man?_

_Alfred Freedom Jones._

_This man was so confusing, so startling._

_What was with him?_

Alfred stood right in front of Arthur. "I'm sorry I have leave you. But I promise to come back tomorrow." Alfred stared into Arthur's emerald eyes. They sparkled brighter than any of the crystals in the mansion. Never before had Alfred seen anything so… enticing. Alfred felt like his stomach was full of knots. He had a great longing to touch Arthur's face. Alfred slowly started to raise his hand.

"Arthur… I…" the words caught in Alfred's throat. He clenched his hand and let it fall to his side. He did his best to hold down these urges that we're threatening to break free. But something nagging the back of Alfred's head told him the time wasn't right.

"I… hope you have a goodnight." Alfred said. He gave Arthur one last smile before hurrying out the door.

_That hand was too close... It stirred up feelings of fear, anxiety, embarrassment. The feelings dimmed but lingered after he was gone. Why would he want to touch him? _

_It seemed all he could wonder about was "why" Alfred did what he did. Why he bothered to associate with him? Why did he speak to him? Treat him like a friend? Read to him and speak to him? Look at him like he was "human"...?_

_...this affection he felt building for the man who had just been a stranger..._

What was that? Had he just moved? He blinked. What was happening?

He paused, thinking to himself before stretching his arm out for the first time in maybe thousands of years.

Immediate panic hit him. Was he going to die for this? Was his time up and that was why he could finally move?

But then wonder took over. Was this curse finally ending? If so...why?

He stood up shakily, unsure if he could even remember to walk. He took a few steps towards a window in the room and when he reached it, looked out of it to the outside. It was still as desolate as ever.

He walked to his library to grab some books. The first thing he wanted to do was read. He couldn't chase after Alfred; would he melt from the outside heat? He was happy and relieved enough about moving...

He looked around and maybe it was his paranoia, but he had to look.

And immediately regretted it. It was gone. His journal was gone.

He sank to the floor and hid his face in his hands.

He'd hate him now. Surely.

He was finally able to move, and maybe have been able to communicate with his new "friend"...

But now all he could do was despair as he walked back to the throne he'd been trapped on for so long and sat on it.

Despair.

* * *

**So yea...chapter two. :D Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamiyo is here again. Temporarily. I swear I'll get to the other stories like now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... *headdesk***

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Alfred sat in bed staring at the unopened journal in front of him. Originally, Alfred really wanted to find out more about Arthur, but Alfred wasn't sure if it was right to read the journal. It was most likely filled with very personal information that Arthur may not want to share with others. Otherwise, why would it have been put away in a hidden room?

"_But maybe it can tell you how to help Arthur._" A small voice said in Alfred head. Alfred desperately wanted to free Arthur from his prison. It pained him to see Arthur look sad. He wanted to be able to make Arthur laugh and smile. He wanted Arthur to be free from loneliness.

Alfred took a deep breath and began to read the journal.

_March 19th of (the year was faded and hard to read)_

_"Today was rather gloomy sine the weather has been foul the past several weeks. Spring hasn't yet arrived although I cannot wait for it to come."_

There was a few dots of ink as if he'd been tapping the paper with quill while thinking of what to write.

_"Elizabeth decided that we apparently need to redecorate this place though I am not so sure why? I think it is fine the way it is now...but apparently she doesn't. Francis said he was more than willing and agreed with my love (_that's what it seemed to say though the word had been scribble out harshly_) that the place was drab. I guess if it makes her happy."_

_April 10th_

_"The place is still being worked on, and I say it's rather tacky. Too much elaborate paintings and frames and furniture. They seem to agree on it but I don't. We've gotten into a few squabbles over it all. So bothersome._

_I've begun to notice that Elizabeth seems to like spending more time with my friend, but I'm sure it's nothing. How silly that I should be starting to feel jealous of a friend (_the word was also scribbled out_) over their interactions."_

Several pages after that we're ripped out and the remains were tattered with no hope of being salvaged and read.

_July 13th_

_"I'm beginning to feel a lot more suspicious. The home is long finished and yet she insists on seeing Francis for help on improving it._

_I'm starting to worry. I love (_scratched out_) her and I don't want to lose my friend but what is this feeling overwhelming me now?"_

_September 18th_

_"I've been watching them. Or rather, I've been sending 'scouts' after them to watch their every move and so far...it seems my suspicious were correct."_

The writing was now shaky and there were discolored patches on the page. Tears?

_September 23rd_

The page's writing was scrabbled and sharp as if being rushed. Rust colored spots dotted the page.

_"Upon confronting her, she began to shout at me about false accusations. But when told about the scouts, she panicked and grew furious._

_When I wasn't looking, she stabbed me in the back with a dagger._

_She'd been planning to kill me all along..."_

_September 24th_

_"Let this be an oath that no human being shall live to be happy after what was done to me. All shall suffer for what was done._

_The two who betrayed me are now gone but the rage does not fade. No... I feel as angry as ever, as if my blood is filled with hatred and my body shall be consumed by it._

_This whole world will now suffer. Forgiveness shall not be given or received."_

There was a line that shot down the page from the tip of the last letter as if he'd been pulled away while writing. The page was the last entry…

Reading the journal made Alfred remember the story that was told in the village.

"_The war had been started by a man who was very cruel and don't know how to love anyone. He decided that he would make everyone miserable with him… He killed many innocent people… He was locked away in that icy prison to suffer alone for eternity as punishment..."_

Alfred's hands shook violently. His eyes were fixed on the wall opposite of him. So Arthur was the man from the story. He was the one who started the Great War. He was the one who killed innocent people and destroyed their land. Alfred felt horrified by the revelation.

Alfred was too oblivious before to make the connection when he first met Arthur.

When he first met Arthur…

Alfred thought back to when he first met Arthur. The dim light from the setting sun created a soft glow around his face. His emerald eyes … looked sad and lonely. Those beautiful eyes that filled Alfred with hope and longing. Hope that he found someone who could understand what it felt like to feel alone and a longing to want to help this man.

The horror that Alfred recently felt had turned into anger. How dare those people betray Arthur. How dare they harm him for their own selfish gain. How dare they leave him heartbroken and drive him to that point of uncontrollable rage.

Alfred knew that what Arthur did wasn't right. But he couldn't be upset with him. What happens in the past stays in the past. Arthur wasn't cruel. He was fragile. The betrayal left him broken. Alfred would work hard to mend him and bring him happiness.

_Arthur waited for the dreaded to happen. Or maybe nothing would happen at all. Maybe Alfred just simply would never come back to his abandoned home. Or maybe he would come back only to tell him how much he hated him and then leave. Either way he felt his heart, or the lack thereof, start to crack. How had something like this happened to him? Why would he let this man break through his defenses after all this time? Surely it had to do with the lack of interaction with others, right?_

_He was the first person he'd seen for so long and that's why he was so...happy to see him..._

_Right?_

_Either way, he was sure it wouldn't happen again. He'd found that account of his life and his sins._

_He closed his eyes and waited._

Alfred stood outside the mansion doors clutching the journal. He felt just as nervous as the first day he arrived. Not knowing what was in store for him once he entered. He knew Arthur couldn't run away from Alfred, but what if he became upset with Alfred for taking the journal? What if ended up hating Alfred and didn't want to see him anymore? Well it's not like Arthur could send Alfred away… but still, he didn't want Arthur to hate him.

Alfred took a deep breath and made his way inside the castle.

_Arthur's eyes snapped open and when he heard the ice-covered door creak open and felt like he wanted to run away. What was he going to do now? Maybe it wasn't Alfred. What if he had gotten somebody to come and kill him by destroying his icy body. Heat would probably kill him, wouldn't it? It would be easy enough to do something like that._

_He closed his eyes again, resigning himself to whatever fate was awaiting him. What did it matter anymore, anyways? He might as well be dead with the empty shell of a life he had anyways._

Alfred made his way into the throne room and knew something felt different. He couldn't quite place it at first until he looked at Arthur. His eyes were closed and he had almost a pained expression on his face. Was something wrong with him?!

"Arthur?!" Alfred exclaimed worriedly.

_So it was really Alfred who had come...But...What was with that tone of voice? _

_He sounded concerned about him...Surely that was wrong. He knew now didn't he? Why wasn't he trying to kill him? Or maybe he would wait and make him panic before doing it._

_He opened his eyes again and looked down at Alfred, surprised by the worry and kindness showing in his blue eyes._

_**Why? **_

When Arthur opened his eyes in surprise Alfred felt a small thrill of excitement. Arthur was moving?

Alfred would have commented on it, but his concern for Arthur overpowered his excitement. He quickly ran up to Arthur and kneeled before him.

"Arthur what's wrong?! Are you alright?" Alfred set the journal on the floor so he could properly check on Arthur.

He almost jumped out of the seat with fright, having expected him to lunge at him for an attack rather than to check if he was or okay or not.

"Are you alright?"

What had he just said? Did he just ask if he was alright?

He stared at Alfred as if he'd grown another head. With a glare of suspicion, he grabbed the sides of Alfred's head so he could stare at him, looking for any signs of hostility.

Not finding anything, he let go with a soundless sigh and stood up to walk away, grabbing the journal so he could return it to its spot. There was no use hiding it anymore anyways. He'd already read it he was sure.

Alfred gasped when he felt Arthur's cool hands on either side of his head. Arthur's face was so close to his own and his scrutinizing gaze caused Alfred to blush.

When Arthur let go Alfred let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Alfred followed Arthur into his hidden room. His nervousness returned when Arthur didn't look at him.

"I- It's good to see you u-up and about." Alfred's voice shook with uncertainty. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm sorry I took your journal... I thought it could tell me how to help you…" Alfred spoke quietly. He stared at the ground afraid to see Arthur's expression.

Arthur froze at the words and his eyes widened. _You thought I would help me? How?!_ He whirled around and grabbed Alfred's shoulder harshly, opening his mouth to start demanding why, but again, no sound came out.

He cringed and let go, stalking off and out of the library. So much he still had to say, but he couldn't speak at all.

So that still hadn't been fixed either.

He felt himself become enraged but what could he do?

Alfred was forced to look up when Arthur yanked on his shoulder. Alfred winced, not at the pain, but at the angry expression on Arthur's face. He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever Arthur planned on yelling at him. But Arthur said nothing.

Alfred looked at Arthur and realized he was still unable to speak.

Alfred quickly pursued his friend. "Arthur, please listen to me!" Alfred cried desperately. "I just wanted to find a way to break this curse. I don't want you to be stuck here all alone. I wanted…"_I wanted you to be with me. _Alfred thought. He shook the thought out of his head. "I wanted you to be free."

_"Don't you realize I can't leave!" _He wanted to scream. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure._ If I could leave, I would have by now!_

He stalked over to a wall and started kicking it furiously, having long lost his temper. It didn't last long since he hurt a toe and immediately crumpled down to his knees, holding the injured foot in pain. Not the smartest thing he'd ever done.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried when he saw his friend crumple to the ground. Alfred sped over to him. He moved Arthur's hands out of the way to make sure nothing was broken. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was ok. He then grabbed Arthur's face between his hands and presses their foreheads together. Alfred gazed into Arthur's eyes. He felt frustrated that Arthur would do this. "Please don't hurt yourself. You've been hurt more than enough in your life and you don't need to inflict anymore pain on yourself." Alfred stated.

Arthur glared at Alfred wordlessly and looked away, though he didn't move his head from the blonde's grip. _I don't care. You have no right to lecture me. _His gaze seemed to say. Getting fed up with the excessive amount of touching (by his standards), he shoved Alfred away and forced himself to stand back up, wincing as his foot continued to throb from the impact of the wall.

_Don't touch me. Don't lecture me. D-don't try and understand when you don't! _He thought angrily.

Alfred felt a pain shoot through his heart when he was shoved away.

_He hates me…_Alfred thought. Alfred felt hurt the by action and the fact that he was the cause of Arthur's anger.

Alfred stood up and put up a strong front. He needed to say what he planned on saying to Arthur. He needed to say it in case Arthur never let him come back. "Look… I realize that I shouldn't have read the journal. There was a lot of personal stuff in there that you obviously didn't want others to read. But I wanted to learn more about you and I did. I know I can't understand what it feels like to be hurt in such a way but I know what it's like to feel alone." Alfred felt a lump rise in his throat and he tried to swallow it. He had to stay strong right now. "My whole life I have been seen as a nuisance. People in my village avoid me like the plague. My own brother hates me because people mistake him for me constantly… When I met you, I thought that you must be just as lonely as I was. And I knew that all wanted to do was make you happy." Alfred sighed and walked until he was right in front of Arthur. "We've both been rejected by people we care about and we've both been outcasts. I-I've grown to care about you and our friendship means a lot to me. So can you forgive me?"

Arthur stood in his place, no longer moving. Yes, he was an outcast. Hell, he was much more than an outcast. He was someone to be executed. He was someone that nobody needed or wanted.

Or so he'd thought.

This person was openly pursuing a friendship with him, even if he knew the horrible things he'd done in the past. Despite knowing he had killed many people in his rage. That he'd killed his ex-lover and best friend while wanting to rip out his own heart and die.

He turned to Alfred and walked up to him, face as expressionless as when he'd been found. When staring into the sky blue depths, he could see some of his own sadness reflected in them. It hurt.

Why did this gentle soul have to suffer as well?

He turned and walked back to the library, leaving Alfred alone. He came back shortly after, holding parchment, ink, and a quill. He showed them to the sunny blonde who stared back with confusion, causing him to roll his eyes.

He sat on the ground and started to write on them with the ink and quill, then handed it to Alfred.

"I can't speak, but I can at least do this. You're a bloody idiot for wanting to be friends with something like me."

Alfred had almost had a panic attack when Arthur left him in the room. He thought Arthur had also rejected him. But his panic turned into confusion when Arthur came back with a quill and parchment.

He read what Arthur had written and smiled. "I'd be an idiot to not befriend some_one _like you." Alfred replied happily. He made sure to emphasize 'someone' to let Arthur know that Alfred considered him to be just as human as he was.

Arthur snatched the parchment back with a scowl and started scribbling something down again before shoving it at Alfred's hands.

"You really are a bloody fool. I'm not human anymore. Hence the word 'something'. You'll just get into trouble being with me. I'm sure you were warned about coming here weren't you? Adventure or not, it was a stupid move."

He grabbed a second sheet and continued writing. "Hell, you might even get cursed for being around me."

Alfred scrunched his eyebrows. "You're human. And I'll admit that I was warned about coming here but it was better than staying in the village. I came here looking for adventure and I found something…" Alfred paused and laughed. "Sorry. Some_one _better. And I could care less about getting trouble. I got into enough trouble back in the village. So anything that happens to me for being with you would be worth the trouble."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and his expression became solemn. He sat still for a few moments then started to write, "I'm not really human anymore, Alfred. The gods saw to that. And not only that, what human loses their heart and is made of ice?" He grabbed one of Alfred's hands and squeezed it, reminding his visitor that he was made of ice. "And if you are getting into trouble because of this, then you need to stop coming. Anything that happens to you is not worth it to me. Especially if I am the cause. Nobody, especially you, should suffer for my existence."

He wrote one last line before standing up and going back to his seat.

"Go home. Now. I'm not taking no as an answer."

"Being human is more than just having a heart." Alfred stated. He took a hold of Arthur's hand again and enjoyed the cool tingling sensation it left in his own. "Your consciousness, your emotions, and your intelligence is what makes you human. It's your inner light that makes you human. This light is deep inside you and it's genuine. Every time I come back here I see it rekindling a new spark in you." Alfred looked at Arthur determinedly. "I can't let this cold lonely mansion snuff out your light. That would cause me more misery than any old curse could. So I absolutely refuse to leave."

Arthur glared at Alfred and shook his head repeatedly. _No! No no no! _He grabbed the sheet from Alfred and went back to grab his ink and quill and started writing.

"You are not staying here anymore! You've already endangered yourself too much! I wouldn't be surprised if your brother has the whole village coming here to get you back!"

He paused and stared at the paper sadly. _I don't want you to leave..._

"They couldn't care less that I'm here… they are all happy that in not there to screw things up." Alfred said solemnly. "If you want to kick me out because you hate me, then that's fine. I'll go. But I won't leave for any other reason. You're the only good thing in my life right now."

Arthur stared at Alfred sadly and didn't write anything to comment back. He stood up again and hugged Alfred tightly, not able to do much else. _It's not your fault. They don't understand either. They're killing you like they killed me._

He felt anger bubbling inside him like it had long ago. _Why do they make the kind suffer? It's not fair to him! This why I hate people! They can never do anything kind anymore!_

Alfred felt a great comfort in Arthur's tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him just as tightly. It was reassuring and relieved Alfred of any worries he had of Arthur hating him.

Alfred burrowed his nose into Arthur's hair and whispered, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Arthur couldn't reply. He wanted to. Instead he just leaned into Alfred's chest and squeezed tighter, as if he didn't want to let go.

How long had it been since he'd felt so calm like this, as if all the rage had disappeared, the bad things had never happened?

He almost felt at peace, even (dare he say it) happy.

Alfred wished he could stay with Arthur like this forever, but he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. He gently pulled away and ruffled Arthur's icy hair.

"Now that we got that all cleared up how about you give me a tour of the house?" Alfred said with a grin.

Arthur shrugged. He wasn't sure he could explain about it, since he couldn't speak. He also didn't really want to walk about the place since it would only brig about bad memories... But there was one spot he had designed himself.

He grabbed the paper, ink, and quill and then tugged at Alfred's hand, trying to pull him out of the room.

Alfred let Arthur pull him out of the room. He was eager to see what Arthur would show him. He still wished to know more about his friend and wanted to find more ways to make him happy.

Arthur pulled Alfred with him and walked down the stairs (careful not to slip) and then pushed two large doors (that seemed to be wooden in the past) and stepped inside. He continued through the long hall that they were in an ignored all the other doors there. He went to the one at the end of the hall and pulled out a key from his pocket.

He inserted it (with some difficulty since both the lock and key were covered in ice) and then opened it before walking in.

He waited for Alfred to come in and then shut the door, looking at him shyly.

In the room were rose bushes full of silvery blue roses (since they were ice now). They almost seemed to be made of sapphire crystals.

"I haven't been able to come here in so long," he wrote, "I've been wanting to come here. I felt you should see it too..."

Alfred's eyes widened at the sight. His mouth hung open. Alfred couldn't find words to describe the stunning room.

"Did you design this room?" Alfred asked in amazement.

Not needing to write this down, he nodded, feeling embarrassed. He had never like to show anyone this room since it was essentially his sanctuary. His own place to find peace...

Or so it was supposed to be.

Alfred seemed to be amazed by it which made him feel happy. So it hasn't been a waste to show him after all.

"This is incredible! It's beautiful! It's…" Alfred continued to excitedly compliment the room as he ran to inspect the plants.

Arthur stood in his spot as Alfred rambled while looking at the plants. How honest he was to act the way he did; he wore his heart on his sleeves, so easy to tell what he was feeling or thinking. He didn't understand how there was still a person like that in existence anymore.

He enjoyed his presence now though, his cheerful upbeat thinking and mannerisms.

Such a child.

Alfred stopped his rambling when he noticed Arthur wasn't next to him. He turned and saw his friend standing right where he left him. Alfred hurried over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Arthur. It's been ages since you've been in here. Enjoy the scenery with me!" Alfred chuckled as he gently pulled Arthur with him.

He wanted to smile, he really did, but it seemed like he couldn't. Perhaps it was that stupid curse, but it didn't change the fact he was unable to do so.

He followed after Alfred and gripped his hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

Alfred felt Arthur's hand tighten around his own hand. The small gesture made him feel elated. Alfred looked down at Arthur with a grin and also tightened his grip.

"You know... I've never seen a real flower before." Alfred said. "I've only seen drawings of them in books. But they are much more beautiful in real life. Each one looks different from the others."

Arthur deflated at the remark, knowing he was the cause of that. There used to be so many flowers in the area...until he killed it all off. He stopped walking and looked down. If only he could give it all life again. He wanted to show those flowers to this person. The person that deserved them. The person who could truly appreciate them. The person who would love them as much as he used to.

"Arthur?" Alfred halted when his friend did. Arthur was looking at the ground with a forlorn look on his face. Seeing his friend look so dejected made Alfred's heart ache painfully. Alfred cupped Arthur's cheek and gently pulled his face up to view him properly. "What's wrong?"

He wrote his reply slowly on the paper, although he didn't want to since he figured Alfred might get mad at him for what he'd done.

"It's my fault the flowers are all gone now... Since I destroyed this land and made it how it is now. It's my fault you haven't seen flowers before..."

Alfred sighed and pulled Arthur into a tight embrace. "It's not your fault." Alfred said firmly. "You weren't yourself at that time. Those evil people hurt you and drove you to that point. They caused you to act out on hurt and anger. It happened a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore." Alfred absentmindedly stroked Arthur's cheek. It was as soft and as icy as a fresh blanket of snow. "What matters now is that you are here with me now. The real you."

Arthur leaned his head against his chest and closed his eyes, the tension leaving his body. How was he so understanding? Any normal person would have wanted him dead at the first meeting. But then again...Alfred wasn't a normal person.

So much more.

Alfred looked out the window and felt his heart sink when he saw the setting sun.

"It's getting late again..." Alfred said quietly.

Arthur nodded understandingly but didn't let go all the same. How was it that the days went by so quick with him when he used to feel like it was an eternity before?

He clutched Alfred's shirt tightly but then let go and pulled away.

"You should go now. Thank you for staying with me anyways." He wrote.

Alfred hesitated. He didn't want to leave. He wanted… no he _needed_ to stay with Arthur.

"Ya know it's awfully dangerous to be going up and down a mountain this late… Maybe I could stay the night?"

Arthur stared at Alfred in surprise and (if he had been able to, would've smiled) buried his face in the taller man's chest. He nodded slowly. He wanted him to stay.

He pulled away and started writing on his paper.

"I don't have any blankets for you though. Won't you get cold? Everything is ice...Even I am."

"I'll be fine. I don't get cold that easily. I have a lot of body heat. So I should be good." Alfred replied happily.

Arthur hesitated and looked at him with concern. "I am not human. The cold does not bother me. But you are. You could get sick. Or die. Can you really handle this?"

Alfred laughed and ruffled Arthur's icy hair. "You worry too much. I'll be fine! Besides, it's either stay here safe with you or go home and breaking a leg or worse! And you wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?" Alfred was just joking, but he really don't want to go. For a greater effect, Alfred tried using his puppy dog eyes to convince Arthur he would be fine.

Arthur sighed soundlessly and gave in. Apparently, he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Fine," he wrote. "You can stay...I'm just worried about you." He started to leave the room after grabbing his supplies and gestured for Alfred to follow.

He didn't look at Alfred as he walked, not sure of what he could say or think. Where could he stay? He himself had been staying in that seat as if still bound there, and it wasn't like he had a spot for Alfred to stay. His bed might as well have been made of rock since it was hard now.

Alfred followed eagerly. "This is awesome! It's like a slumber party. We should play Truth or Dare and gossip about all the other ice folk. Not to mention we can have pillow fights." Alfred was in such high spirits he couldn't help but be a little silly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you get by the pillows here, you'll be knocked out." He paused and continued writing with a frown. "And I'm the only one of my kind as far as I know. I would hope there aren't others like me..."

Alfred frowned after reading what Arthur wrote. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so insensitive."

The green-eyed blind shook his head slightly. "You didn't mean anything by it." He wrote calmly. "But...you should sleep now so you won't be tired tomorrow. I don't sleep, but I can watch over you for now."

Alfred smiled softly. Usually when he spoke without thinking, people would berate him for his stupidity. But not Arthur. Arthur showed him kindness and concern.

Arthur led him to his accommodations for the night. Alfred read the last part of Arthur's note, "...you should sleep now so you won't be tired tomorrow. I don't sleep but I can watch over you for now."

"Thanks for looking out for me." Alfred stared at Arthur. His green eyes looked darker and richer in the dim light. They made Alfred's heart feel lighter and made it hard for him to breath even though they were far from suffocating him. Alfred cupped Arthur's cheek. He was amazed by the softness. Alfred placed a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead. "Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur would have blushed deeply about the contact but his skin stayed the same pale color as before. He waved him off with a quick mouthing of "Good night" before looking away with embarrassment. He watched from the corner of his eye as Alfred laid down and closed his eyes. It didn't seem to take long for the man to fall asleep and he wanted to smile at the sight in front behind him. If only it would always be this peaceful and warm.

* * *

**So yea. Some background of the situation. Let me know what you guys think~ Even if it's two words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea...Final chapter hurray! :D Then it'll be a complete story! I can't believe it! It was fun writing this and I'm sure ItalianCrybaby would agree. I'm working on Legend again. That's a good thing right? Right? **

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Alfred had always been a morning person. The rising sun called out to him and promised a new day of exploration and wonders. No matter how late he went to sleep, he would still be able to jump out of bed full of energy and excitement.

But this morning felt different than the others.

Alfred awoke without opening his eyes. Never before in his life had he felt so drowsy! This didn't make any sense to him. He had gotten a full nights rest, so he should be energetic right now. And the bed was shaking. Was there an earthquake? It wasn't until he coughed that he realized the shaking was coming from him. He was shivering uncontrollably and his teeth were chattering.

Arthur turned to Alfred when he woke up, not liking the sight before him. He'd been watching over him during the night, watching as his condition seemed to become bad. His skin was flushed and he was shuddering in his spot. He leaned over to Alfred and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

It was hot. Even to him.

He frowned with concern and tried to get the blue-eyed blond to talk._ Come on. Say something. You're not sick are you? This is what I was worried about. I don't have anything to keep you warm..._

He stood up on the floor and started to flit about, trying to find SOMETHING that he could use. There was no fire in the fireplace. He couldn't make one. There was no wood to burn or anything to light it. There were no blankets that weren't made of ice and were freezing.

He'd basically condemned Alfred to become sick, and this seemed to be serious.

He froze when he thought he heard a slamming sound at the front of the house on the door. What was that? Did something like a boulder fall there? But there weren't any hills close enough for it to happen. Then what?

He jumped when it came again, this time accompanied by yells and shouts.

_Who?_

He rushed back to Alfred in a panic, pushing and pulling at his shoulder, trying to get his attention. _Get up! Get up! There's people here! I think they're here to kill me! You need to leave!_ He tried to say. He wanted to warn him of the danger they were both in. He wasn't too concerned about himself, but he had to get Alfred to safety at least.

Alfred felt confused. His mind was so fuzzy. It was hard to think straight. Then Alfred felt more shaking that wasn't him. Alfred opened his eyes and saw Arthur attempting to wake him. Fear and worry was evident on his face. Alfred forced himself out of his haze and used all his energy to focus on Arthur.

" 'rthr… what's wrong…?" Alfred's speech came out slightly slurred.

_You can't hear that banging noise? And the shouting?_ He thought worriedly, trying to get the man to notice. He gripped Alfred's shirt and his head drooped. What would happen if he didn't get him out of the place? If they attacked Alfred too while in their rage? It took Alfred a few moments to realize that there were other people in the mansion. Through his haze he heard banging and angry shouts.

Alfred sat up but did so too quickly. The room spun around him and he had to lean on Arthur for support. Alfred tried pulling his thoughts together to figure out what was happening.

People were here and they sounded angry. But who were these people… why was it so difficult to think?

He coughed violently and it was getting difficult to breathe.

Arthur pulled Alfred into an embrace, resting Alfred's head onto his chest and stroking his hair, as if praying that would make him better (though he knew it wouldn't).

"He must be around here somewhere!"

"Just find my brother and then we can leave! He keeps coming back and I don't know why!"

Ah...so that was why. He had expected something like this to happen (only sooner, he'd thought). They were coming to take his sunny blonde away from him. It was for the best right? They could provide the warmth and medicine he needed.

He ran a hand over Alfred's forehead to wipe away the sweat that was building up there. _They're going to save you from me._ He thought. _And then you won't be sick anymore. And then maybe you can forget about the cursed place and what it's done to you. I'm sorry._

Alfred heard more shouting.

_Wait… was that Mattie's voice?_ Alfred wondered. The gears in Alfred's head were turning again.

That's right… he and Mattie got into an argument the day before. Mattie told him it was weird that he kept going back and he was afraid it would bring more trouble to the village. Alfred tried to convince him otherwise but he wouldn't listen.

_"Alfred for once just listen to me! You need to stop going there or… or else!"_ Mattie had said.

But Mattie always said that to Alfred when he was upset and he never acted out on it. Why would he do this? He knew how Alfred felt about Arthur. Getting the villagers involved would surely get Arthur hurt… or worse.

Alfred quickly stumbled to his feet pulling Arthur with him. "Arthur… You need to get out of here."

Arthur shook his head sadly. _I can't leave. You know that. You are the one who needs to leave. So you can get help._ He thought hoping that Alfred would somehow understand that he was trying to get across. _You don't belong here, and honestly, neither do I._

Alfred felt a sick sinking feeling in his stomach when Arthur shook his head. That's right… Arthur can't leave the mansion. He would melt if he ran out. But if he stayed here then he would have to face the wrath of the angry villagers. Alfred wrapped his arms protectively around Arthur.

"There has to be some where you can run and hide. You can't stay here!" Alfred's voice started to spun frantic as his panic grew. The voices were getting closer, they had to do something fast!

Arthur shook his head again. There was nowhere for him to run. And even if he did have a place like that, he wasn't sure he would take the opportunity to save himself anyways. He was so tired if this "life". If he were gone, then maybe people wouldn't have to suffer anymore; the land could grow to be full of life again.

Although it pained him to see Alfred so concerned for him, he couldn't change those facts. _You need to go._

The look on Arthur's face was heartbreaking. It was as if he was telling Alfred to leave. But Alfred couldn't leave and condemn his dear friend to face his village.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I became spoiled by your presence in my life. I got too greedy for your attention and brought them here." Alfred felt close to tears but none would come. Maybe the cold air was preventing him from doing so. Alfred cursed his selfish nature that caused this trouble.

_It isn't your fault,_ he wanted to say. _It's my own fault for existing. I put you in danger myself because I let you stay._

He stroked Alfred's hair again and gazed sadly at him. _You should go now._

The shouts were close. They were almost at the door. Alfred gripped Arthur tightly. His face looked guilty. He mostly likely thought this was his fault and Alfred should just leave him here.

"I'm not going to leave you." Alfred said firmly. "I love you."

Arthur's eyes widened with surprise and he stared at Alfred.

"I love you."

That was what he'd said wasn't it? He hadn't heard incorrectly. For the first time in those many years of being locked away in this icy prison, he felt warm. He felt something that wasn't rage, but was just that powerful if not more.

For the first time he smiled and for the first time, he spoke, "I love you too."

He felt something drip on him. He looked down and noticed it was water. But from where? He felt more drops fall and he held up a hand to see what it was, only to see it that it was dripping as well.

He was melting? He was turning to water? He paused and walked to the window in the room, looking at the dead land staring back at him. If he could restore that...

_**You wish to fix what was made wrong?**_

He knew that voice... He nodded.

_**You know what you should do.**_

He turned to Alfred and smiled again. "I can fix all this. I can make things right again. Thank you for coming here. I am very happy that you talked to me..."

With his seemingly unstable form, he pushed the window open. "Thank you for loving me." He closed his eyes and the ice spirit now turned water spirit shot out the window to the sky.

Alfred felt a moment of happiness at Arthur's words. They were spoken in a soft accented voice. He loved him back! Hearing those words created a warmth inside Alfred that he never felt before. And the smile and Arthur's would surely make him melt on the spot… wait, what was this moisture? Was he really melting?

Alfred backed away and saw that he wasn't the one that was melting. It was Arthur! Alfred watched, transfixed, as his love transformed before his eyes. No longer was he made of ice but of water. He looked so pure and peaceful in this state.

"I can fix all this." He had said in that beautiful voice of his. "I can make things right again. Thank you for coming here. I am very happy that you talked to me... Thank you for loving me."

Then he was gone. All the warmth Alfred felt was ripped away from him. "Wait Arthur!" Alfred stumbled over to the window where Arthur left. He watched dearest friend disappear into the heavens and felt the air outside the mansion shift.

It was quiet in the sky. The clouds continued to move at their own pace by and around him. He felt warm though, in this place in the sky. Perhaps with this new body of his, he could fix the things he did wrong.

_**You do realize that by doing so, you will cease to exist.**_

"I do."

_**You will still do this?**_

"I will."

_**Even if you will never see that man again?**_

Arthur paused but didn't change his opinion. "If I can become a blessing for that person, who was my own blessing, then I will do it."

The castle became instantly warmer, but Alfred never felt this cold in all his life. He felt empty without Arthur by his side. It was a terrible feeling to have something you want so badly one second than have it ripped away the next.

Outside, the clouds continued to shift and change colors. "Arthur?" He whispered to himself. Alfred turned around and bolted out of the room. He ran past some very upset and confused villagers but he ignored them. Alfred was still feeling dizzy and stumbled against the wall a few times. Alfred pushed himself to keep running, ignoring the fact that he was still feeling ill. He sped outside the mansion then stopped to stare at the sky above him.

Arthur looked down at the ground below, noticing that Alfred had run outside and was staring up at the sky to look for him.

_**He still seeks for you. Can you really leave him?**_

"This would benefit him more than my being there." Arthur replied softly to the cold voice of the god. "Can you believe it? He's never seen a flower... I want to change that. I want to make his world better."

He felt his form shift and change, becoming more fluid and shapeless. He had to do it now. "I can only hope that he'll be happy with it."

He close his eyes and felt his magic come back to him. He let it flow through him and he rejoiced in it. _Welcome back... Let's do something good with you this time._

He opened his eyes, now shining more brightly than they used to, and started to use his magic for the first time since he'd gone on his warring rampage. It felt nice.

The villagers below watched as they sky darkened with thick clouds filled with rain that they hasn't seen in many years.

"What's going on? Those aren't rain clouds are they?"

"It hasn't rained in so long here!"

"It's a miracle! The gods are saving us!"

"No…" Alfred said in a restrained voice. He still stared at the sky as if hoping to see Arthur come back to him. "Arthur… Arthur Kirkland is saving us."

The villagers stared at Alfred in confusion.

"Who's Arthur? Never heard of 'em."

"Is he that ice monster in the story? Why would that thing save us?"

The continued to ramble and dismiss Alfred's statement, and went back home to prepare for the oncoming storm.

It wasn't much longer that it started to rain.

As it poured down over the land, a form started to take shape in front of Alfred. "I can't stay here long. I don't have enough life for that. But I just wanted to tell you that this land will now start to live again. I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for talking to me and loving me."

The form wavered more and started to lose its shape. "Just don't be sad. I'll be returning to this land as the water that gave it life. The gods are giving me that much."

Alfred didn't know what to do. He wanted to reach out and hold Arthur in his arms but was too afraid that it would cause Arthur's form to evaporate and cut their time together shorter than it already was. Alfred didn't know which emotions where raging through him. Anger, sadness, fear, hurt? They were overwhelming and Alfred wanted to scream and cry or do something to express the pain that was overpowering him.

But he couldn't do any of that. Nothing would be able to make Arthur stay. Arthur was being strong and making sacrifices to bring not only Alfred happiness the rest of his village too.

Alfred gazed into Arthur's eyes. Those lovely beautiful emerald eyes that drew him in from the start where now brighter than ever. He focused all his attention to those eyes urging them to stay… but in a way Arthur was staying. Not in a way that Alfred wanted but he would still be there giving life to the land he had known his whole life. The least Alfred could do for Arthur was to grant Arthur's one request of him.

Alfred smiled one last time at his dearest friend and hoped that the rain would hide the tears streaming down his face. "Thank you Arthur. For everything you've done and everything you've given to me. I will always love you and I will always remember you."

Arthur smiled warmly at the response. "As will I. There is one thing I'd like to ask you to do for me." He knew he already had Alfred's devotion and willingness to comply as he shot up to stand in attention. "There is a place not too far from here. Those roses you saw were from there. I'm sure other flowers will start to grow there too. I know your never seen flowers before, so I want you to go there so you can. Let it be a gift from me."

He paused as his form started to waver much more.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer. But I have to go now. Take care of yourself." Arthur said softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on Alfred's forehead. He pulled away and smiled before vanishing, the water splashing down to the ground.

The spot Arthur had kissed burned Alfred's skin and felt bittersweet. Once he was gone Alfred broke down. He crumpled to his knees sobbing over the place where Arthur stood just moments ago. Alfred knew he promised Arthur he wouldn't be sad, but he couldn't hold back his grief. He needed this moment to mourn the loss of a friend. He needed to express this moment of weakness before he could pull himself together.

~2 Years Later~

The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky. Alfred hummed happily to himself as he made his way down the mountain. He had walked this path countless times over the last couple years. But today he had would break off of it into a new destination.

These two years had been tough on Alfred. He cried his eyes dry the night Arthur left. He would have remained in that spot for hours if Mattie didn't go looking for him. His brother forced him to come back home (who knew he was so strong for a little guy?!) and made him go to bed after he was diagnosed with pneumonia. Luckily for Alfred the rain brought life to their land and caused it to become fruitful, thus providing Alfred with the herbs he needed to restore his health.

The land was so beautiful now. Tall green grass as far as the eye could see, tall trees that provided shade on hot sunny days, ponds so clear it looked like glass. The villagers made good use of the rain and planted many crops. The people of the village had never been happier. They would never go hungry again.

Alfred spent most of his time away from the village though. Almost every day he went back to the mansion. To relieve himself of the pain he felt, Alfred tore down all of the ridiculous embellishments and destroyed them. Arthur never liked them anyways so what was the point of them being there? He redecorated the mansion to match the library and throne room. It was simple, cozy, and nice. Just the way Arthur would have liked it.

When he wasn't working on the mansion, Alfred would relax by the pond and enjoy the fruits of the earth. He would also use this time to talk to Arthur about his day or read a book aloud from the library. He knew Arthur could hear him. He could clearly imagine Arthur berating him for his foolishness and calling him a 'bloody idiot' (although he knew it would have been said with love). Alfred kept his promise to Arthur and made sure to always be happy. But there was still one promise he had to fulfill.

Alfred had finally found the place Arthur told him about. It was extraordinary. Differently-colored flowers blended together and swayed in the wind. The hillside was filled with red and yellow tulips. Morning glories wound and grew up the side of trees. Butterflies flew and landed gracefully on the lilies. Daisies stood upright with bright vibrant colors. The water droplets resting on the roses looked like crystals and reminded Alfred of when Arthur showed him his first flower.

"I can see why you wanted me to come here Arthur." Alfred sighed happily. "It's so peaceful and happy here. And it's such a romantic setting. Ya know with all those romance novels and your love for flowers I'm starting to think you are one of those hopeless romantics." Alfred laughed.

It remained silent when Alfred didn't talk except for the silent sound of the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees in the area.

"You there, child. You are the one who freed Arthur from our curse are you not?" A voice asked, causing the blonde to turn.

3 figures stood in front of him, wearing clothes that were obviously not from that area, and probably not of that world.

"He seems so simple! How could he have broken a curse from us?" A brown-haired woman asked, eyeing Alfred curiously with green eyes. "Love is a strong power, but to think it was that strong..."

"I can't say I understand it myself," the main figure asked. He had dark brown-hair and violet eyes. "But it did happen all the same. He did help to get this land back to its former state. I'd even say it looks better."

The third, blonde with green eyes, remained silent and glared at Alfred.

"Uh… who are you people?" Alfred asked "And how do you know about me and Arthur?"

The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "He's not very bright, this one."

"I can't see how he broke the curse if he's this much of an idiot," the third finally spoke. "Waste of time if you ask me."

"Be silent you two. We came here for a reason!" The violet-eyed god snapped.

Then it finally clicked. 'Our curse' they had said.

"You're the ones who cursed Arthur!" Alfred gasped. He suddenly felt very upset with these people. They were the ones who forced Arthur into that ice prison.

"Well, well. It seems its finally clicked in that mind if yours." The man said with a smirk. "Yes, we are. We cursed him for killing the innocent and for losing his humanity. Ironically, it seems that he gained it back within 2,000 years of having lost it."

"Arthur wasn't himself then!" Alfred said angrily. "You could have done something to help him regain his humanity but instead you froze him and locked him away."

"Humanity isn't easily regained. Neither is a heart so easily restored from killing itself." The god replied with no hesitation. "You haven't been betrayed to such a degree, so you wouldn't understand. When a heart is lost, the darkness in one's soul isn't contained any longer. It grows and it rampages. There is no cure for it. The only thing we could do is lock it away. Especially when the owner of that lost heart has a strong level of magic."

Alfred really didn't like these people. He didn't like the way they talked about Arthur. He wanted to keep defending his friend. What did they know about Arthur's heart? They didn't take the time to try and understand him. They just tried to solve their problem the easy way by locking him up for thousands of years. Alfred wanted these 'people' far away from him.

"So what are you all doing here?" Alfred asked angrily.

"Well, if you're going to be that rude, then why should we tell you," the god mused, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh don't tease him. He's already been through too much, don't you think?" The woman scolded before turning to Alfred with a smile.

"We came here to thank you for what you've done. We want to repay you for what you've done to restore the land. What do you wish for, child?" She said, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"I didn't do anything. Arthur is the one who brought life back to the land." Alfred snapped. "Why don't you ask _him_ what he wants?"

"Don't be a stubborn idiot!" The woman scolded, smacking Alfred on the top of his head. "Think about what I'm **offering** you!"

"Ow!" Alfred whined rubbing the top of his head. Damn she knew how to hard! Alfred was really growing tired of these gods. What did they have to _offer_ that Alfred would want? It's not like he wanted to wish for riches or eternal life like most people wish for in the fairytale books Arthur kept. All he wanted was… Alfred gasped.

"C-could you bring Arthur back?!" He asked quickly. Alfred was almost too afraid to hope.

"He finally gets it!" The goddess cheered, clasping her hands together. "That's what we came here to offer you, you silly mortal!"

"It's not an offer we would usually make since the dead usually should stay so," the third finally spoke again, his voice curt. "But in this one case we are willing to make a trade off. You helped the land get back to this state because you got his heart to return. Therefore, you get a life for a life."

Alfred chose to ignore the third irritating man. "So you really mean it?! I get to have Arthur back?!" Alfred asked excitedly. Even though they just confirmed it he still wanted to make sure it was absolutely true.

"What did you not understand about what she said?" the god sighed, adjusting his glasses. "We already said yes."

"Oh, don't be so mean. He's just excited." The goddess scolded again. She stepped towards Alfred and handed him a small orb of light with a droplet of water in it. "After we are gone, let that sit in the sun for a few minutes. That should take care of that."

The 3 grouped back together and then vanished as if they'd never been there to begin with.

"Thank you!" Alfred shouted back to the vanishing figures. He would finally be able to see Arthur again! It seemed to good to be true. He dashed over to the middle of the flower bed. He gracefully places the orb amongst the flowers, making sure it got plenty of sunlight. He wanted Arthur to return to him in the perfect spot. Alfred backed a few feet away and say on the ground. He stared intently at the orb. After a few seconds he started to fidget impatiently. A few minutes sounded like ages to Alfred. Why couldn't this hurry up?!

The orb started to glow from the sunlight and expanded to a human form before disappearing to reveal Arthur. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, seeming to be like he was sleeping.

That only lasted a for a moment before he stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"That sure was a weird dream. I could've sworn I was dead." He mumbled to himself before looking at the flowers around him. "Flowers?" He then looked up at Alfred.

He stared and stared and stared at the blonde before his eyes widened, startled. "Alfred?!"

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted excitedly. He pounced on top of Arthur pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

Arthur had to force himself not to try and shove the man away. It was hard to breathe when you were being hugged so tightly. "Alfred? What is going on here? Wasn't I dead? Why am I back here? Or..." He scowled furiously and grabbed Alfred's cheeks, stretching them as he pulled on them harshly. "You did NOT kill yourself did you?!"

"Oooowww Arthuur~!" Alfred whined. He pulled away to rub his sore cheeks. "Why is everyone hurting me today? First that crazy bipolar goddess now you too?!"

"Goddess?" Arthur echoed in shock. "You saw them? Is that why I'm here now? Oh god...what did you do? What did you do to get them to bring me back...?"

"I didn't do anything." Alfred raised his hands in defense. "They let me have a wish since you have life back to the land. They said I get a life for life… or something like that."

Arthur sighed heavily and leaned against Alfred. "That does seem like something they'd say. But...you wasted your wish on someone like me? You could've made yourself wealthy or famous or something like that. Why choose me?"

Alfred gently wrapped his arms around Arthur. He fit perfectly in his arms. He wasn't cold but soft and warm. He smelt of wildflowers, ink, and parchment paper. It was a pleasant feeling to have him there. Alfred wouldn't have wanted anything other than this beautiful person in his arms.

"For what shall it profit a man, if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his soul?" Alfred recited to Arthur.

Arthur snorted with laughter and lightly hit Alfred on the shoulder. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" He looked up at Alfred and smiled warmly. "But you did remember this place. I'm glad. Flowers are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Alfred chuckled lightly. He loved Arthur's smile and laughter. The flowers around them looked dull compared to Arthur's radiant face. "But still not as amazing as you."

Arthur blushed and looked away with embarrassment. "You sappy idiot. Don't go spouting nonsense like that."

"I haven't seen you in two years! I'll be as sappy as I want!" Alfred pouted.

Arthur paused and looked at the surrounding area again. "Two years, huh? That long?" He smiled and grabbed Alfred's hand with his own smaller one, lacing their fingers together. "Then maybe you should show me around since it's so different now."

"I'd love to!" Alfred exclaimed, then paused to looked bashfully at their intertwined fingers. "But before we leave, there's one thing I've been dying to do."

Arthur looked at Alfred with surprise. "What's that?"

Alfred couldn't help it. The setting was just too perfect. After two long year of missing Arthur he was there again. Sitting right before him. With the sun shining down on him, the flowers surrounding him and the wind blowing softly against his hair. Alfred slowly leaned in towards Arthur. His heart sped up as he drew nearer to Arthur. He paused with his face just centimeters away from Arthur's. He waited to see if Arthur would push him away or refuse. When Arthur did neither, Alfred closed the distance between them.

The kiss was better than what Alfred imagined. Arthur's lips were as soft as flower petals. Arthur's soft blond hair blew into Alfred's face and tickled cheek but he didn't move, wanting it to last forever. Even when they broke apart Alfred felt dazed.

Arthur's heart raced quickly with the kiss, feeling his face flush red. This was nothing like he'd expected; so warm and soft and gentle.

When they separated, he didn't say anything but merely chuckled softly. "And to think you were such a romantic, you silly man."

He pressed a kiss to Alfred's forehead and then tugged on his hand as he stood up."Now come on! Let's go! Don't keep me waiting!"

He happily let Arthur tug him to his feet. Alfred followed with an amused laugh.

"Alright, just try to keep up with me old man." Alfred teased. Now he was the one pulling Arthur along. Now they could explore this new land together and make memories together in the newly decorated mansion. Alfred was exited to start a new life with Arthur. Free from loneliness.

"Old man! Don't insult me! You're just a child!" Arthur responded with false anger, playfully slapping Alfred's shoulder before following him along.

The land, as well as the two lovers, had a new beginning brought about by kindness and understanding. The legend was quickly changed into a story about two people meeting under the false pretenses of one being cruel and heartless. About how a boy changed a frozen heart to a warm one. It was then passed down by each generation, teaching others that love could heal even the most scarred heart, as well as changing its sense of loss to a sense of hope.

And while the characters and the way of telling the story changed over the years, the message never did.

* * *

**So yea. Might do an epilogue or something if I feel like it or if anyone can persuade me...**


End file.
